


Maniqueen of Depression, Face of a Dead Star

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Depression, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Fucking sadness is what it is. I'm depressed so I needed to write a depressing look into Manson and Gidget's relationship from Gidget's point of view. Tissues ready y'all.





	Maniqueen of Depression, Face of a Dead Star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to write again. I have ideas (dont @me). I love Gidget Gein, he was such a beautiful man. So of course Manson fucked him, right? Right?  
> Right   
> Anyway, set in spooky kids era, ca early 90s. Title from Mechanical Animals song.

Always hating himself because he was fucking scum, Brad put as much passion into whatever this thing with Brian was or could be as he did anything else. To him it was a safe place to land. After his downward spiral into chemical dependency, he needed all the safe places he could find. Brian was more than just his lover, his boss, his soulmate. Brian represented what Brad could never attain, but he would keep reaching for that star anyway. And every time he fucked up, realized it was too late, almost died, Brian was there. It was a constant tug of war with his heart and his mind,but he was first of all a junkie.

Sure, he tried rehab but even he admitted to himself that he wasn't cut out for twelve steps and any kind of strict program. He was a wild soul, who despised anyone telling him what to do and who to emulate. Even Brian. Especially Brian. And every time they fucked, every time they made love so good the stars exploded, Brad would find himself alone afterward in his shame. He was meant to be alone, but he couldn't stop reaching out for the one man who understood. Every time Brian kissed his track marks, it reminded him of what he could be if he really wanted to, but fuck the effort.

The rest of the guys wouldn't understand, but fuck them. Brian was his soft place to fall down. Even in this spiral, he always saw that gorgeous face. And he fucking cried. He would never be good enough for Brian. Brian was perfection in human form. Brian was tall, imposing really, and had a genius the world would soon know. Brad just held on and prayed to whatever God didn't exist that when the world knew who Brian was, that he could be his second in command, the consort to the king. Once again, he found himself anwering the call of the needle. And once again, Brian would find him passed out on the floor.

You're fucking scum, you deserve to die. Unmistakable. Brian had read his very soul and said the words.

And with that, his safe place crumbled.


End file.
